Amy's Gourmet surprise
by Poridet
Summary: A SonAmy. Amy starts to wonder about her relationship with Sonic and starts to self doubt herself. Sonic does something very special for her. Crappy summary. Better description inside. Please read and review.


Here's a story I write in between updating the chapter for my big project, Skies of Arcadia, Sonic style! This story is SonAmy so SonAmy haters look away now! (or press the back button). It is also based in the Sonic X universe. I was thinking about calling this "Amy's happy meal" but that sucks as it sounds like she went to her local McDonalds. So I give you Amy's surprise gourmet. The idea was given to me by my younger sister so a good deal of credit goes to her for the plot.

Amy's surprise gourmet. A fanfic by L. M Delaney aka Poridet.

* * *

"Hey! Sonic! Where are you my love?" Shouted Amy sweetly as she began her prowl around the Thorndike mansion.

"Uh oh! It's Amy! I gotta get outta here. Fast!" Thought Sonic to himself in a panic. Having his ribs crushed in one of Amy's vice like hugs was not an appealing proposition. Spotting the window in Chris' room open, he raced up to it and jumped out. Oddly enough, he did not run but instead chose to stand on the balcony rail outside of Chris' room. That was his favourite sleeping spot in fine weather.

"Are you around Sonic?" Oh, what's the point thought Amy to herself. Sonic's not a guy who could sit down for a few minutes even to eat! It's pointless thinking about making a gourmet meal for him. Ella taught me all those delicious recipes too.

She opened the nearest door to her as she walked to the top of the stairs. Not noting it was Chris' room, she sat on the young lad's bed, now talking about her feelings to herself.

I should just give up. He completely ignored me when me and Sam were at the beach.

Unbeknownonst to Amy, Sonic was completely listening to every word she was saying to herself. Feeling bad, the hedgehog bowed his head, staring at the balcony floor. He was completely oblivious to that time when he unintentionally stood her up. He felt as if he was a terrible guy, not for forgetting that date but also completely deserting Amy to go race. His favourite pastime… was getting in the way of his love life with Amy.

Meanwhile, seated on Chris' bed, Amy continued to speak to herself, oblivious to prying ears.

And that time when…. No… he came to rescue me that time thought Amy as she recounted the emerald coast incident when Eggman got his deconstruction crew to flatten the emerald coast resort hotel. Of course, Eggman being the devious madman he was, lured Sonic to the sea where he knew he couldn't swim and therefore fought his blue nemesis at an area that posed an disadvantage for the enemy.

She continued recounting that incident. The thoughts of her finally giving the fat man a good beating and almost drowning because of it paced around her mind. It was that blue wonder, the one she so admired that had come to her rescue. Pushing a total disregard for his own safety for hers.

But what was the point? What was the point of him rescuing her if he didn't love her? Those painful thoughts surfaced and tears, hot tears trickled from her vibrant lime green eyes. She covered her large beautiful eyes with her white gloved hands and sobbed. The blue one she loved so didn't like her. He saved her just to make sure Dr Eggman never got a fatality out of his destructive ways, not for her admiration and affection.

Sonic couldn't take much more of Amy's despairing sobs. He jumped off the balcony and opened the front door to the Thorndike mansion. Inside were Tails and Chris sitting on the grand staircase.

"Hey Sonic! What's up?" asked Chris enthusiastically.

Looking around the entrance hall as if to spot any eavesdroppers, Sonic pranced up to the pair seated on the stairs. "You know you guys" asked Sonic a little reluctantly. "I've been thinking about making a surprise for Amy" he half whispered, very quietly.

"A surprise?" inquired Tails inquisitively.

Sonic huddled them together and they started chatting in hushed voices. After about 3 minutes of this, they all went separate ways. Tails and Chris walked into the kitchen whilst Sonic ran into the living room where the furries and humans usually congregated every night to socialise.

The young Cream and her little chao companion Cheese were busy watching their favourite tv character, Next, dance spiritedly on screen. Cream was sitting on the green coloured sofa with her tiny blue friend seated in her lap. The young rabbit child and her buddy were clapping their hands in rhythm to the music emanating from the tv.

Sonic entered the living room. "Cream. I've got a little job for you to do"

Cream looked up from the tv, smiling that cute innocent smile. "Yes Mr Sonic? What is it?"

The blue hedgehog walked up to the side of the sofa and lifted one of Creams long ears. Cheese the chao flapped it's little pink wings and floated up to Cream's lifted ear to try and get in on the conversation.

Cream looked very excited with the new "job" Sonic had given her. She jumped off the sofa and ran for the door, reaching for the handle as she was so short. Opening the door, she ran out and shouted in her high pitched voice for Ella.

Now we're all together, thought Sonic, this will be a great meal!

A few hours passed. It was dusk and the skies above station square had turned a vibrant orange. Purple and pink cirrus clouds drifted by sluggishly in the sky. Amy was walking very slowly around the gardens of the Thorndike mansion.

She spotted Mr Tanaka watering the flowers that gave her that lovely name. Roses.

"Mr Tanaka? I've got something to ask you." She said timidly.

Mr Tanaka looked up from watering the flowers. "What is it Ms Rose?"

"Errr… I was thinking. Do you think Sonic really loves me?" she blurted out very quikly.

Mr Tanaka closed his eyes slowly and bowed his head. "I don't know Ms Amy. Why don't you look at the front porch?"

Amy did as Mr Tanaka suggested and spotted Sonic on the front porch outside the front door. She ran up to him.

"Follow me Amy!" said Sonic very quietly. She grasped his hand and Sonic lead her very quietly. The lights were dimmed and it was kind of hard to see. Sonic put his white gloved hands over her eyes and led her to the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted inside the kitchen. Tails and Chris jumped up from behind the table, Ella came from behind the kitchen workstation, Cream came out of her hiding place inside a cupboard with Cheese following and grandpa Chuck almost did his back in coming from underneath the table.

Speaking of the table, there were lots and lots of extremely delicious looking foods and confections on top of a table cloth that was coloured pink. There were jellies that glistened and wobbled, the colours of the chaos emeralds. A whole chicken with all the trimmings. Deliscious looking salads, deep fried shrimps, fruits of the like Amy had never seen before.

And to top it all off, a truly massive cake that had pink icing and red roses made of piped icing. Overwhelmed by the amount of effort and love that went into the cake, Amy started crying again. Not out of sadness, but out of sheer happiness of having such caring friends. She hugged Sonic and he returned the hug.

One thing was for sure, Amy knew Sonic truly did love her.

The end.

* * *

That was my first romance fic. I hoped you liked it. Brilliant if you left a review. Thanks for your time. Your all great.


End file.
